


Meant to be

by SignsTimeMemory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignsTimeMemory/pseuds/SignsTimeMemory
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is the courage to say things as they are.orWhat Alex and Maggie felt when things finally fell into place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to you I'm positively freaking out,and it's a good thing. My babies!!!

You like it when you're brave enough to knock at that door. You know the wind will be knocked out of you as soon as she opens the door. The kiss,the one you bravely give this time around,feels like when you're on a mountain and one single moment from touching the top. If you manage,the sight on the other side will be wonderful. And if you can think about that,what's life if not a climb?Sometimes it will be smooth,sometimes it will be hard,but nobody said it would be easy,because easy planned is already meant to fail spectaculously. More or less like your porpuse of staying just friends with Alex. What changed?You almost died. You're one second away from never kissing those lips again,and you would've been lost without them. Anybody could say you've many regrets,and maybe they would've felt sorry about it,about the things you hadn't done. But you hid your heart away so well,that few could've guessed your biggest one. Few could've guessed that if it had been for you,and you really had to die,and this was it,this was when your life came to an end...you would've liked Alex to be there,to tell her all the things you never told her. To kiss her the way you kissed her only a few minutes ago. You knew when you met her there was something different to her,deep within. You could have never imagined to fall so hard. You realize,you spent a long time just trying to look for somebody who would support the idea of settling down,but the first goal in a relationship is to know how to make the person you love happy. Whatever comes from it?Whatever comes from it will be a matter of time,and you can't keep on guessing if it will work out or not. Things always go the way they should. It's enough to make you believe in destiny,the way you never did. If things are meant to be,then they will be. But right now,in this minute,standing in her apartment with your foreheads touching you're the happiest person in the whole world,and nothing could take that away from you. 

 

To you,Alex,it was always a little bit cold at night. It's why you've always spent a lot of time at Kara's. It's hard to have an house all to yourself,and an empty bed. But then tonight it won't be so anymore. You don't do anything,Maggie is sweeter than she thinks herself to be,when all she proposes is to lay down,just like that,and her arms are around you. It's sweet and it makes you smile one of those mega watts smiles which are usually your sister's,because nonetheless Maggie being shorter,it's as if she were hugging you whole,and you can't hold yourself from looking back into those shining eyes.  
It's when you stop looking for it,that love comes knocking at the door. There couldn't be a better statement to describe what you're living through right now.  
She could've died,and you would've never had the chance to taste her lips again.  
You know that if it had to be a waiting game,you would've waited for her forever,without ever stopping to dream about something like this.  
Alex Danvers never did relationships,but if destiny exists there's a reason why,which was meant to be,and it's lying by her side.


End file.
